


of keys and kisses

by okaycut



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, GangBerry couple, HaruDam, M/M, Roommates, dobby is just mentioned, i still dk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaycut/pseuds/okaycut
Summary: "i think you're forgetting something." haruto tilted his head and flashed an amusing smile.yedam stopped in his tracks. "oh right." he said as he went close to haruto and placed a light peck on the latter's cheek.haruto's felt his cheeks burn. "i, i meant your keys."
Relationships: Bang Yedam & Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	of keys and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> another harudam drabble because we deserve more! this one is also unedited so welp, forgive me if there's any error. 
> 
> this is suuuper short bcs the prompt just flashed through my mind and irdk what to add more.

  
yedam is busy going around the room looking for things he forgot to put inside his luggage - his favorite socks, his sketch book, his passport - _his damn passport!_

"i told you, you should've prepared your things days before your flight. i cannot believe you." haruto said while keeping his eyes on his switch. 

"do me a favor and actually help me find my things instead of playing? also, whose fault is it i stayed up late watching anime for the past week?" with one brow raised, yedam stood infront of haruto and crossed his arms. 

"uhh yours? can you shut up? can't you see i'm doing something important here?" said the taller boy who slouched himself in the couch, eyes still focused on his game. 

"excuse me, it's yours mister. it's you who recommended me all those anime shows and now i can't sleep without finishing one season!" yedam continues searching around their shared room. today is his flight to jeju. his family is holding a reunion there and he was left to fly alone because of his exams. 

haruto doesn't respond, he just shrugged and continued playing. he and yedam have been roommates for the whole semester. they met in high school through yedam's cousin doyoung and have been friends ever since. 

"i gotta go now or else i'd be so much late for my flight. bye ruto, don't miss me too much, dumbass!" yedam said as he took one more glance at his reflection from his desk mirror. 

"i think you're forgetting something." haruto tilted his head and flashed an amusing smile. yedam's luggage is so close to bursting (he's not even staying there for more than a week) and yet he still forgot another thing. 

yedam stopped in his tracks. "oh right." he said as he went close to haruto and placed a light peck on the latter's cheek. 

haruto's felt his cheeks burn. "i, i meant your keys." 

"yeah, i just did, right? do you want more?" the older boy flashed a confused look.

"no. dumbass, i meant keys. keys that you put in keyholes and use to open doors. what the hell?" 

yedam stood there awkwardly. he mentally recited all the curse words he know. he cleared his throat to compose himself. "well uhm, whatever. bye!" he said as he quickly gathered his keys and stormed out of the room to save himself from more embarrassment. 

after a few moments of staring blankly at the door. haruto flashed a small smile and let out a chuckle. "cute." 

  
\-- 

it has been two days since the incident and yedam hasn't messaged or called haruto. well, he has been busy helping his mother prepare for the reunion. 

even he's miles away from his annoying and disgusting lazy ass of a roommate, he still can't help but to think about the boy. he wonders if haruto is eating well or staying up late playing video games. 

he decides to check up on his roommate for the sole reason of knowing if he is still alive ㅡ not anything else. definitely not because he misses him nor because he is worried of him. no. 

**to: annoying giant**   
01:18pm 

stop eating ramyeon!!! eat real food i can see u 😾😾😾 

  
**to: damie hyung**  
01:21pm

okay stalker but ur texts wont stop me bcs i cant read!!! 

**to: annoying giant**  
01:22pm 

stfu!! srsly haruto, go out and eat proper lunch. look what mom and i prepared for today~ 

[ image attached ] 

  
**to: damie hyung**  
01:22pm 

wow thats looks amazing! i doubt u helped in preparing that. if u did, i hope ur relatives don't get poisoned. 

  
**to: annoying giant**  
01:23pm

shut uppp i helped in washing the veggies tho! u're the one getting poisoned from eating ramyeon in every single meal!! 

gtg uglie and dont forget to close the window it's getting chilly. 

  
**to: damie hyung**  
01:24pm 

kkkkkk okay. 

oh yedam hyung... 

  
**to: annoying giant**  
01:24pm

what 

  
**to: damie hyung**  
01:25pm 

i think u're forgetting smth... ;) 

  
**to: annoying giant**  
01:26pm

watanabe haruto!!! im gonna fucking kill u when i get back 😾😾😾 thats wasnt me, that was patricia... 

  
**to: damie hyung**  
01:27pm 

autocorrect? i think u meant kiss* hyung (づ￣³￣)づ 

  
**to: annoying giant**  
01:27pm

god u're infuriating i hate u so much 

  
**to: damie hyung**  
01:28pm

oh we both know, u dont 

  
\-- 

well yes, he doesnt. 


End file.
